Question: Ashley did 99 jumping jacks around noon. Brandon did 30 jumping jacks in the evening. How many more jumping jacks did Ashley do than Brandon?
Find the difference between Ashley's jumping jacks and Brandon's jumping jacks. The difference is $99 - 30$ jumping jacks. $99 - 30 = 69$.